


Love You, Too

by icandrawamoth



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: X-wing Series - All Media Types
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Light-Hearted, Teasing, inferred Wes/Hobbie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-01 22:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13304970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: Tycho and Winter accidentally broadcast their love to the entire squadron. No one's going to let Tycho live that down.





	Love You, Too

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this Tumblr post](http://corelliaxdreaming.tumblr.com/post/168257727542/ohmamadontyoucry-ohmamadontyoucry-so-the).

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

For a long moment, Wedge is too busy grinning to even wonder why Winter and Tycho's words are being broadcast across the squadron's comm channel followed what can only be the sounds of a rather enthusiastic kiss.

“Sithspit,” comes Tycho's voice again a moment later, “my comlink's on...” Then the connection from his end goes quiet.

A laugh rings across the channel and Wes's voice coos, “So nice of loverboy to share his feelings with us.”

Wedge chuckles in response. “Don't be too hard on him just because you're jealous.”

“Nothing to be jealous about,” Hobbie pipes up, and Wes laughs again, making loud kissy noises back at him.

“Guys?” Tycho ventures.

“Welcome back, dear heart,” Wes says sweetly.

Wedge can practically hear Tycho's blush as he sputters, “I was hugging her goodbye, and she leaned on my comlink. It was an accident.”

“ _I love you_ ,” Hobbie teases, and Tycho mutters something the connection doesn't quite pick up.

“All right,” Wedge steps in finally, though he's just as amused as the others. “Enough chat. Rendezvous in ten. Mission complete; we're out of here.”

It's not long before they're meeting back at their X-wings and taking to the sky, ready to return to base. As they leave atmosphere without an issue, Wedge activates his comm. “Lead to Nine.”

“Yeah, boss?” Tycho answers immediately.

Wedge bites down on a grin. “I love you.”

Tycho groans loudly, and the rest of the squadron bursts into laughter. They're never going to let him live this down.


End file.
